


Just breathe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Train test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks around, there's no train. No danger. Just Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about the train test recently, and in my head I just kept having a scene of Harry comforting Eggsy after the test. So I've decided to write this little drabble. A what if, if you would. After all the adrenaline and stuff has gone away.

"Charlie's up next, want to watch?" 

"Yeah, alright" 

Eggsy raises his bound wrists as if to say _'little help_?' and Harry jumps down onto the train platform below and gets to work untying the ropes bounding Eggsy's legs to the tracks. Once his legs are free, Harry works on freeing his hands. As soon as his hands are free, Eggsy sits up. 

He looks down at his wrists to find them marked with faint red and they are sore to the touch. He's dimly aware that Harry is gently taking his hands in his own and examining his wrists, but he can't feel it. All he's aware of is that his heart is racing much too fast.

Suddenly, the last few minutes seem to catch up to him. 

He had almost died beneath a train. 

He can hear Harry calling his name, but it's faint. Like Harry is calling him from deep within the tunnel. 

All he can hear is the great big whine of the train, feel the vibrations as it comes towards him. The wind and noise combining to deafening volumes. 

Then Harry's hands are gripping his arms. 

This makes Eggsy jump and he looks around, there's no train. No danger. Just Harry. 

"Eggsy, look at me" Harry is saying. His voice soft, gentle. 

Eggsy does, and all he can think when he looks at Harry's concerned face is that his eyes are deep brown. 

"Eggsy, just breathe. Copy me. In and out" Harry takes a deep breath and Eggsy copies him, feeling himself start to calm down as he follows Harry's instructions. His heart begins to no longer race, but slow. 

It's just a test. A bloody test. 

"You're safe, Eggsy" Harry continues, he leans over to press their foreheads together and Eggsy closes his eyes, drowning himself in Harry's scent. 

"You're safe, just breathe" Harry continues "it's okay" 

Eggsy opens his eyes, he's so close to Harry now, and smiles weakly. Harry returns the smile. 

He's safe. It's a test. There is no danger. 

Only Harry.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
